Undead, Forsaken
Description:Undead humans and elves freed from the Lich King’s control, the Forsaken are a strange and dark force. Hailing from the twisted, skittering darkness of Undercity, the Forsaken are nominally allied with the Horde but serve only themselves. Their objectives are twofold: eliminate the Scourge, and establish a place for themselves on Azeroth. Four years ago, the high elven Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner fell in combat against the Scourge. Prince Arthas raised her as a banshee and compelled her to follow his command. When the Lich King’s power waned in the incidents surrounding the Frozen Throne, Sylvanas harnessed her fury and tore herself free from his skeletal grasp. She freed many other undead as well, and recruited powerful allies from the Burning Legion and the surrounding ogre clans. Sylvanas dubbed her new force the Forsaken, and the undead established their capital in the labyrinthine crypts beneath Lordaeron’s capital city. Their sprawling, subterranean realm is called Undercity. The Forsaken made allies of the Horde out of necessity and convenience. They have no love for orcs, tauren or any other living creature, but they need time to strike against the Scourge and allies to help them do it. The Forsaken claim that they joined the Horde to prove their desire to leave their evil ways behind, but no one really believes this. The Horde accepts the Forsaken’s help, as they do indeed have a common enemy: the Scourge. The Horde is leery of the Forsaken’s tactics, however, mand keeps watchful eyes on them .This caution is justified. Forsaken culture is strange, a perverse combination of the lives they once knew as mortals and the mindless slavery they experienced in the Scourge, colored by white-hot rage toward the Lich King and an almost equally intense devotion to their queen. Never sleeping, eating or falling ill, abandoned by those they once oved, the Forsaken have a brutal set of priorities. A great portion of their efforts focus on dark alchemy, and the Royal Apothecary Society commands great power in Undercity’s oily tunnels (see Lands of Conflict). The apothecaries constantly send Forsaken on missions to gather odd materials for their twisted experiments. Rumors tell that the undead creatures are working to create a plague that will exterminate the Scourge and every living being on Azeroth. Are the Forsaken evil? At times it can be difficult to tell. Some Forsaken attempt to reclaim their humanity by acting in kind and helpful ways. Others allow hatred to fester into cruelty and rage. All that can be said is that the Forsaken follow their own agendas, and the rest of the world be damned. And if they have their way, it will be. Appearance:Forsaken, unsurprisingly, look like dead people. Their skin is gray and rotting, showing bone and flesh in places. Their pupil-less eyes glow with dim, white ghostlight. Their muscles are withered, making them scrawny. Their movements are slow but jagged. Forsaken hardly ever smile (unless their lips have rotted away — then they smile all the time). Necromantic magic keeps them somewhat preserved, but natural decay stillproceeds, just slower than normal. Region:Undercity is the Forsaken’s home. They have also taken over Tirisfal Glades and have several towns inµthat cursed wood. Forsaken patrols have tried to secure µSilverpine Forest for the past couple years, but they areµunable to do so. Affiliation: Horde. Though the Forsaken do not trust anyone and no one trusts them, they are members ofthe Horde and, for now, do their best to help their alliesand placate their ambassadors. Forsaken have even less love for the Alliance, particularly because they clash constantly with the human organization called the Scarlet Crusade (see Lands of Conflict). Faith: None. The Forsaken have abandoned religion, just as they believe it abandoned them. They place their faith in their queen and their dark science. Some have turned to the Burning Legion as a source of power, believing that only it is potent enough to defeat the Lich King. Names: Like their dark lady, Forsaken keep the names they had when they were alive. As most Forsaken are human, these tend to be humannames. If a Forsaken cannot remember her name, she may make up a suitable name or read one from a headstone. Some invent surnames that imply their desire to eradicate the Scourge. • Male Names: Roberick, Magan, Danforth, Lansire. • Female Names: Yellen, Limmy, Sarias, Mierelle. • Family Names: Dartfall, Blacksling, Ghoulhunter, Blastlich Forsaken Racial Traits • +2 Strength, –2 Agility. '''Undeath grants physical power but dulls reflexes. • '''Medium: As Medium creatures, Forsaken have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. • Forsaken base land speed is 30 feet. • Darkvision: Forsaken can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight. Forsaken can function just fine with no light at all. • Undead: Forsaken are undead rather than humanoids. This provides a Forsaken with numerous undead traits: — No Stamina score. Forsaken do not possess Stamina scores and gain no bonus hit points per Hit Die. — Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns and morale effects). — Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease and death effects. — Not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability drain or energy drain. Immune to damage to their physical ability scores (Strength and Agility), as well as to fatigue and exhaustion effects. — Negative energy (such as from a death coil spell) heals Forsaken, while positive energy hurts them. — Forsaken do not heal naturally. — Immunity to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless). — Uses her Charisma modifier for Concentration checks. — Not at risk of death from massive damage. Unlikeother undead, a Forsaken is not destroyed when reduced to 0 hit points or less. Instead, at 0 hit points a Forsaken is disabled. She can perform only one move action or standard action each round but does not risk further damage from strenuous activity. Between –1 and –9 hit points, the Forsaken is down. She is unconscious and cannot act, but she does not risk further damage (unless her enemies attack her or some other unfortunate event befalls her). At –10 hit points, the Forsaken is destroyed. — Not affected by raise dead and reincarnate spells or abilities. Resurrection and true resurrection can affect Forsaken. These spells return a destroyed Forsaken to her undead life; the Scourge’s curse makes it virtually impossible to bring a Forsaken back to life as the creature she was before she died. Only wish or miracle can accomplish that. — Forsaken do not breathe, eat or sleep. Forsaken spellcasters still need 8 hours uninterrupted rest before preparing their spells (see Chapter 15: Spellcasting). • Automatic Language: Common. • Bonus Languages: Goblin, Low Common, Orc and Thalassian. Forsaken learn the languages of their enemies and their allies (who may soon become their enemies). • Racial Levels: Unlike humans and some other races, Forsaken can take a few levels in “Forsaken” as a class to develop their racial qualities more fully. • Favored Class: Warrior. A multiclass Forsaken’s Warrior class does not count when determining whether she suffers an experience point penalty for multiclassing (see Chapter 3: Classes, “Multiclass Characters,” XP for Multiclass Characters). Forsaken Levels Forsaken can take up to three levels in “Forsaken” at any time. Unlike other races with the ability to take racial levels, Forsaken do not have a past legacy or rich traditions from which to draw power. Instead, Forsaken levels represent the individual’s focus on developing her undead abilities. Hit Die: d12. Skill Points at 1st Character Level: (2 + Int modifier) x 4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level:2 + Int modifier. “Class” Skills:Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str) and Stealth (Agy). See Chapter 5: Skills for skill descriptions. Weapon and Armor Proficiency:Forsaken with levels only in Forsaken (no actual class levels) are proficient in the use of all simple weapons and light armor. Slam (Ex): The Forsaken gains a slam attack that deals 1d6 points of damage (plus Strength modifier). Increased Hit Die (Ex):The Forsaken’s body possesses the toughness and resilience of undeath. Whenever she gains a Hit Die, she uses the next largest one. For example, a 3rd-level Forsaken who gains a level in arcanist rolls 1d8 for hit points, while one who gains a level of warrior rolls 1d12. A Forsaken who would roll 1d12 for hit points (when taking a level in barbarian, for instance) rolls 1d12+2.